


Just a little love

by doctor_books



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_books/pseuds/doctor_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Rory and this is my story. More specifically the story of how I won the heart of Amelia Pond.</p>
<p>Note: Currently on hiatus. IF anyone wants more chapters please leave a comment and ill return to writing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my very first fanfiction. So please be kind. It's also just a intro so if you want more please leave a comment.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters all belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat

Through out all of human history there have been soulmates. Two people, no matter the circumstances how will always be together. It never matters if they are the same gender or even speak the same language, they will always be together. Perhaps for some people it's a beautiful friendship, for others it's the greatest love story of all time, that sadly only end in tragedy. (Just think of Romeo and Juliet or something else that's written by Shakespeare). But even if these two destined people live worlds away they will always meet, somehow. 

But this is not this type of story. It can be seen as a tragedy if you like, I don't like to think of it like that. This is a story that can be so sad even Steven Moffat would cry (that's right even him would cry, out of happiness mind you). If you are looking of a story of star-crossed lovers this is not the story for you. Like many memorable love stories or story takes a lot of time (trust me it does, I lived through it). It starts simply as a friendship that when handled carefully bloomed into a glorious story to consume the ages. But even if one little thing goes wrong it could destroy every thing it touches. 

This is the story of the girl who always waited for him to come. Of the boy (me) who no matter what happened would always be by her side, even if it meant he would be left all alone as the last of his kind. Yet this all begins anew when someone comes back after 12 years away. 

My name is Rory Williams and this is the story of how I captured the heart of one Amelia Pond.


	2. Chapter 1: The End (or is it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come on Rory! We'll miss him if you just stand around like that!" She yells before she descends down the stairs.   
> I guess I have no choice I have to follow her. Ugh being her boyfriend is hard, but I wouldn't change it for the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It all belongs to the BBC and Steven Moffat.

They're gone. The big single eye ball space ship thingy is gone. I can't remember their name- The Atraxi that's what they're called. So the "Atraxi" is gone, and my girlfriend's imaginary friend is actually real, great (enter sarcasm here). "Is that it? Are they gone for good?" I suddenly hear Amy say breaking the science upon the roof top. I go to add my own two cents of thought but then she asks "Who were they?" Then all of a sudden He's gone too. By he I mean Amy's (my girlfriend, hands off she's mine),imaginary friend. We both turn around to see the long gangly frame of the "Doctor" run off the rooftop and down stairs. 'Wonder where he's off to now.' "Oi! Where do you think you're going raggedy man" Amy cries out after him. "Where is he going? He has no where else to go why would he just suddenly take off it makes no sense." Well in my defense one day of actually meeting him and not hearing about him from Amy I don't think a single part of him makes sense. "I know where he went." Amy suddenly said, she probably had to think about it. "He went to my back yard." "Your back yard?" I ask bewildered. Why would he go to her back yard it's just a back yard nothing special. "His ship's there" Amy says and then, she's running the exact way the doctor did moments ago. "Come on Rory! We'll miss him if you just stand around like that!" She yells before she descends down the stairs. 

I guess I have no choice I have to follow her. Ugh being her boyfriend is hard, but I wouldn't change it for the world.   
I'm about half a flight of stairs behind Amy. "Hey Rory?" I suddenly hear being called up to me "Yeah?" "We're going to be running all the way to my place." "WHAT!!" "So hurry up. Don't worry it'll be good exercise."

Here is a very important life lesson one Amy Pond makes up her mind there is no way of changing it. So once she said we would run all the way to her house (reasons for this are still unknown to me), we did. The entire time Amy complained that I need to speed up cause "If I could do this in a mini skirt and dress shoes you can do this way easier than me in your nurse outfit!" I would just shout back she had a advantage- her longer than mine legs. 

I like to think that we ran there quite fast but obviously not soon enough. By the time we made it to Amy's back yard there was a blue police telephone box making weird noises and appearing to be vanishing. 'That must be his "ship" that Amy was talking about.' We just stood there in the entrance to her back yard watching the blue box disappear. I stood in shock, I've never seen anything this before in my life, today sure has been a bunch of firsts. Amy looks on with a look of melancholy. I look closer at her and I see, she's crying. The brave and fierce Amy Pond is crying. I reach my hand out to hold hers just as the box finally disappears. Just as its gone Amy squeezes my had back and looks at me a fake smile over her face, I don't like that. So I pull her closer to me and give her the biggest hug I've ever given. She holds me back and says "I'm fine Rory, you don't have to do this." Hah like I would ever let this feisty red head out of my grasp. "I don't want to." I respond, "plus it's in my job description as your boyfriend." She smiles into my shoulder after that comment. And that's when I decide I'm never going to let any thing hurt Amy like thins again, she's strong sure but I have a way of telling when she's sadder than she says. From this point on I'll find all I can about these "aliens" just in case it ever happens again or if "he" comes back. I'll make sure this never happens again-ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments once again are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading


End file.
